Gravity
by thelastpinksock
Summary: Derek and Ivy always find their way back to each other, it just might not be that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hope you all enjoy my new story :) feedback is welcome!**

* * *

Ivy poured herself some coffee, hardly able to keep her eyes open she was surprised she did not spill some on herself. She quietly sat down on the sofa taking a sip of her coffee. How she was going to be able to return to work today was the big question.

She got dressed slowly, carefully avoiding bruises. She looked in the mirror, trying to smile. Yes. She was happy. Why wouldn't she be? Ivy Lynn was OKAY.

Slowly making her way into her son's bedroom, she picked him up gently. He was still fast asleep. He would be for the next hour if things worked out the way she wanted. She wrapped him up in his favorite blanket and grabbed the bag of toys she packed the night before and headed out the door. She took the subway to the theater, Landon only woke up twice. He would mumble something into Ivy's neck as she quietly sang him back to sleep. She got off the train and walked to the theater. Derek was standing outside. Two coffees in hand, Ivy rolled her eyes and walked over. "Good morning Derek." She said quietly as she held Landon a little closer.

"Good morning, dear. Coffee?" He held it out in her direction, a cute smirk dawned his face.

"Does it look like I have an open hand to hold that?" She snapped back as she walked into the theater, Derek frowned and followed her inside. He could see Landon's little eyes open slowly, they widened as Derek came into view. "Daddy…daddy! DADDY!" The young boy yelled as he began to wake up. Ivy stopped and put down her bag and turned to face Derek.

"Trade." She said as she kissed Landon's head, Derek held out his arms. Landon for the coffee, coffee for Landon. He wrapped his small arms around his father's neck, happy to see him after his long absence. Derek smiled and kissed him. "Landon! Taking good care of your mum I see." Landon nodded, his head buried in the crook of Derek's neck. Ivy drank her coffee and walked off to retrieve her script. It was strange being in another project with Derek. After everything had gone south with their relationship, they stayed on good terms, for their son's sake. Ivy had started dating JFK from Bombshell, Henry.

She opened her script and flipped through some of the scenes, before a small body crashed into hers. She looked down, smiling when she Landon hugging her legs. "Lanny, mommy has to do some work now." The piano began to play and Ivy just patted Landon's head as she began to sing. The two year old began to sway and move his hips to the music, Ivy tried not to laugh but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The whole cast was laughing and she was sure half of them were recording it on their phones. Landon just stood in the middle of the studio, shaking his arms and stomping his feet to the music, just like any two year old would. Ivy walked over and took his hands, as she continued to sing. She danced with him along to the tune, giggling happily when it was over. She looked up and glanced over at Derek, there was something in his eyes that made her stop for a moment. She blinked, trying to figure out what the great director was thinking. While the cast was fawning over Landon, Ivy took a moment to walk over to him. "Derek?" She spoke softly, concerned that there was something wrong. He took her arm and pulled her off into the shadows. She looked up at him, her heart was beating a little too fast, and her breathing had gotten a little shallow. It had been a year, she couldn't be reacting like this. She silently cursed to herself as she looked down at the space between them.

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way her gentle blonde curls fell past her shoulders. The way her eyes sparkled in the light, they were a piercing blue that always seemed to find a way into his heart. "Derek…?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked down at her, heavy makeup covered her face, more than usually. He had also noticed a slight limp when she danced or walked. Derek had not seen her in almost a month. So he could have obviously missed some accident she might have had but it did not feel like that was the case. "You are limping…" He replied, looking right into her soft blue eyes, it felt like he was drowning in them.

She blinked and smiled, "I ran into a chair at home. You know how clumsy I am." Derek nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously, now noticing that they had stepped even closer to each other. He gently placed his hand on her jaw, slowly lifting her head as he leaned even closer to her.

"Ivy!" Jessica called from center of the studio, allowing Ivy to pull away. She brushed her shirt gently and walked away, trying to even out her breathing. She was not going to fall right back into his arms. Not again.

Rehearsal was quick and easy, a lot of the time was spent playing with Landon, who was almost banned from coming to the next rehearsal because of the distraction he caused. Ivy did not know where else to let him go, she hated the thought of putting him in daycare. So she would continue to take him until she no longer could.

After feeding Landon she put him to bed, singing him to sleep. She always found it soothing. Her mother would sometimes sing her to sleep the rare occasions she was home. Ivy closed Landon's door behind her as she walked out to go take a shower. She walked into the bathroom and began to disrobe. Her curves didn't change too much after having Landon, but it was enough for her to notice. She did not mind them, what she did mind where the yellowish bruises everywhere, some older than others. But she was fine. Ivy Lynn was OKAY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys.**

* * *

"Henry, cast. Cast, Henry." Ivy smiled as she introduced the whole cast to her boyfriend. He smiled and shook their hands politely. Derek stood off to the side, glaring at the both of them. Julia walked over to him as she glanced over at Ivy and Henry.

"Jealous much?" She leaned against the wall and looked at him. He just grumbled back, before noticing the tight grip Henry had on Ivy's arm. His whole attitude changed as he quickly pulled Ivy out of the rehearsal studio. Julia noticed too, she hadn't noticed it before. She thought Ivy and Henry were happy but with that display it might not be the case.

"Did you see that!?" Derek hissed as he began to walk towards the door. Julia grabbed his arm, "Derek stop." She said calmly, she had to keep him in line or they would have a disaster on their hands. "It is her life, not yours. You have to keep to yourself." Derek sighed and nodded, walking off to start the rehearsal as planned.

"Stop." Derek yelled walking over and pushing the leading man away from Ivy. "We don't want this to look like some cheesy daytime soap opera. You have to convince the audience you are in love with her!" Derek turned and looked at Ivy straight in the eye. She took a deep breath and held it. It was happening again, Derek's presence made her feel this way. He leaned in slowly performing the actions in the script. His warm breath danced across her neck as he kissed it gently. "I love you." He whispered his lips inches away from hers. The whole room was silent as Derek pulled away from her. "That is how you do it. Now start again."

Ivy walked into rehearsal late, her hair a mess along with her makeup. Derek just watched her try to fix it quickly as she apologized for her lateness. "I'm sorry," she smiled trying to get rid of the tears forming in her eyes. Derek watched her, his blood to boil. She was visibly upset, Henry must have done something.

Derek knew she wouldn't be able to rehearse like that and just sent her home.

The rest of the day he couldn't get her off his mine, he wanted to know what was making her so upset. He knew Julia told him to keep to himself but he no longer could. So he decided to visit her apartment, at about ten, after he gained enough courage to actually go confront her about it. She opened the door, her eyes heavy and tired. "Not right now Derek." She sighed as she began to close the door. He stuck his hand out and stopped the door.

"You have to talk to me first." He mumbled, looking at her bruised face. She just sighed and slipped outside closing the door behind her. "Is he abusing you?" Derek growled, his fists clenched tight, he was not going to allow some ass to hurt her. Not Ivy or his son. Ivy shook her head.

"No…no Derek…" She looked up at him, her lip trembled.

"Is he in there?!" Derek eyes grew dark, rage, disgust and complete anger pulsated through his veins. Ivy began to cry, holding Derek back away from the door.

"DEREK STOP!"She screamed, tears falling down her face. "Just stop it! STOP!" She pushed him back, as she stumbled backwards against the wall. Derek looked at her, she was still trying to catch her breath, but the sobs prevented it. Derek kneeled down next to her, hugging her tightly.

"Shhh…Ivy breathe." He whispered into her hair, as he rubbed her back. She finally settled down and gently pushed him away.

"Go away Derek." She said getting up and hurrying to the door.

"Ivy."

"GO."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Trigger warning for this chapter fyi**

* * *

"So… let's go over this again." Henry had a tight grip on Ivy's arm, she winced and tried to pull away. "You _didn't _do anything with him?"

Ivy shook her head, though the grip on her arm tightened. "Henry let go of me." She said quietly, not making eye contact. He pushed her down onto the bed. Ivy backed away, "Henry…" She whispered in a warning tone. "I don't want to do this anymore. I want you to go away and leave me and Landon alone." Her voice cracked, as she slowly got off the bed. Henry glared and pushed her back down again.

"NO!" He yelled. Ivy looked at the door trying to figure out a way to escape but it was already too late.

* * *

Derek sat in his room, lying in bed trying to figure out how to help Ivy. He couldn't let her stay with that monster. How could someone ever think of striking someone so beautiful as Ivy, or any woman in general. He blamed himself for everything that was happening. He should of found a way to work it out with Ivy.

Just as he was about to get himself some coffee there was a light knock on the door. He opened it quickly, to see Ivy standing in the shadows. "Ivy?" He looked at her more closely, still in a bit of shock that she was there. Landon was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping in her arms. "Come in." He took Landon in one arm and put another around her, helping her inside. "Give me a second, I'll go put Landon in his bed." Derek walked off and put Landon in his bed. Making sure he was safe before running back to check on Ivy. She stood right where he left her, there was some blood that had dried still on her face.

"Bloody hell Ivy what happened?" He walked over to her getting a better look at her face. Her eye was almost swollen shut, the other was blood shot. "Ivy talk to me." He was concerned. He had no clue what that monster did to her this time, but he was going to pay for what he did. Ivy opened her mouth to speak but fell into Derek's arms. "Wooh, Ivy." He lifted her up in his arms and took her into his room, gently placing her in his bed. His heart broke as he saw what Henry did to her. Her lip was swollen and cut open, her head had another cut that had just finally stopped bleeding. Dried blood was caked in her hair. He went and got a warm wash cloth and slowly wiped the blood off her face. He was going to kill Henry, or at least beat him within an inch of his life for what he had done. He didn't care if he got a lawsuit for it. Henry was a dead man.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait guys. thank you for all the feedback:)**_

* * *

Ivy awoke to the sound of a heartbeat monitor and the loud snoring. She blinked a couple times trying to focus on the blurry objects in the room. She looked down to see Derek's head resting on her torso, he was snoring loudly, but looked absolutely exhausted. She didn't want to wake him, but she was so sore and wished he would move his head. She gently slid her hand under his head and moved it to a different position that didn't hurt so much. He looked so tired and she was beginning to wonder how long she had been in the hospital. It was dark out in the hall so she assumed it was very late at night.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. His hair wasn't too soft, just stiff from the products he used to style it with. Ivy looked down at him again and gasped. His eye was bruised and was already a dark shade of purple and blue. There was only one reason he would have a black eye, it had to be Henry. He must have gone after Henry. Ivy blinked a couple times. Her vision began to get blurry, her head was practically spinning. The whole room was getting dark again. She couldn't make it stop, she wanted to stay awake, and she needed to stay awak-

_-13 hours before-_

Derek waited in the hallway as the doctors looked over Ivy, after she hadn't woken up for a couple hours he knew it was best to just get her to a hospital. Julia was happy to watch Landon for them, so Derek was allowed to focus on Ivy and how to help her for the next couple hours.

There was a large crash down the hall and some people tried to stop a man rushing in Derek's direction. Derek stood in front of Ivy's door, as the man's face slowly came into view. Henry.

"Where is she?!" Henry roared stormed up to Derek. It was silent for a moment before Henry proceeded to ask again. It was only a second before Derek had the collar of Henry's shirt in his hand, pushing him back up against the wall.

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED YOU BASTARD! YOU HURT HER AND YOU HURT MY SON!" Derek yelled, as he began to punch Henry. Doctors and nurses struggled to pull the two men apart. A full fight had broken out between the two. "THAT BLOODY BASTARD HURT HER!"

"SHE DESERVED IT!" Henry spat, he was covered in his own blood, most of which was coming from his nose. Doctor removed him from the area and went to take care of his nose, while Derek iced his black eye.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple times before being able to focus on Ivy. She was asleep, her hand still in his hair. He took her hand and lifted off his head, gently placing it by her side. Disappointed that he was not awake to see her, he sat up and looked at the gaze wrapped around her head. There wasn't any blood this time which was a good sign. She had suffered a concussion and a broken rib because of Henry. Derek was happy that the ass would be spending his night in jail, a place he could never hurt Ivy or Landon again.

He sat with Ivy for another couple hours, she still hadn't waked up. The doctors came in, his face was emotionless. Derek sat up and just waited for the bad news. It was always bad news.

"She might not wake up." The doctor said quietly, "She's been out for two days, her lack of brain activity tells it all."

"No. That isn't right. She woke up while I was asleep. Her hand moved!" Derek stood up, this wasn't the bad news he was expecting. This obviously wasn't right at all, Ivy couldn't be brain dead. How could she move her hand when she was brain dead?

"Mr. Wills, her brain hasn't shown any signs of activity for the past 48 hours."

"THAT IS NOT RIGHT! Your bloody machines don't work! Ivy will wake up again! She will!" Derek began to panic, how could he raise their son without her. He wasn't good at all that stuff, Ivy was amazing at it. "I'm not giving up on her!"

"We weren't asking you to Mr. Wills, we just wanted to inform you tha-"

"THAT WHAT?! THAT SHE ISN'T ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE SHE MOVED HER HAND!" Derek sat back down in the chair next to Ivy's bed. The doctor took the hint and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Derek took a deep breath and looked at Ivy once more. "_Ivy wake up… wake up_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. College started and yeah. That. So I'm finishing this up now so you guys don't sit around for another year waiting for it. I'm gonna try to write some more now so I guess you should keep your eyes out for that. Enjoy. **

* * *

Derek sat by Ivy's side, it had been 72 hours. A whole 72 hours and she still had not woken up. Derek found himself pacing the room, like a trapped animal. She had to wake up, why wouldn't she? This was Ivy Lynn, one of the most stubborn women on the planet. She wouldn't just die. No. Not like this. Leigh had come to visit Ivy, sitting with her, just holding her hand. She and Derek were maybe the last two people who believed that she could wake up.

"Did she move yet?" Leigh asked, looking up at Derek hopeful of different news from the day before. Derek shook his head, brushing a hair out of Ivy's face. He took her hand and held it tightly wishing it would do the same. Just like it used to.=

There was a twitch. Derek looked down at Ivy's hand, assuming it was just his tired mind playing tricks on him. Then there was another and another. "Leigh." Derek looked up at her, his eyes widened in surprise. "Her fingers are moving!" He smiled brightly and laughing, "Her bloody fingers are moving! She's not dead!" Leigh looked down at Ivy's hand and began to laugh happily. She was moving, Ivy was moving. "Ivy…" Derek spoke quietly, his face close to Ivy's. "Ivy can you hear me?"

There wasn't a response but Ivy's fingers slowly intertwined with his. Derek couldn't stop smiling, she was going to be okay. Ivy was going to be okay.

* * *

"Look who I brought!" Derek grinned as he carried Landon into Ivy's room. Ivy smiled and sat up slowly, it was still difficult for her do simple things but it was getting better.

"Landon, baby!" Ivy croaked, her throat still sore and dry. Landon seemed to light up when he heard Ivy's voice. He held his arms out trying to get into his mother embrace. Derek set him on Ivy's bed and the two cuddled together in only seconds. "Hey baby…" Ivy rocked him in her arms, kissing his head gently. "Mommy's here now…" Landon stayed silent with a huge smile plastered on his face. Tears were visible in Ivy's eyes, she hadn't seen Landon for weeks. Most of the time she was in and out of surgeries or physical therapy, but it had been almost unbearable not having Landon to hold and love. She looked down at him as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

Derek smiled and kissed her head gently. He was proud of all the progress she'd made in the past couple weeks. "Has daddy been good to you?" Ivy smiled up at Derek, Landon kept his head in Ivy's shoulder. "Has he? I'm testing him." Ivy giggled, as Landon nodded into her shoulder.

"I told you I was taking good care of him." Derek responded as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you didn't believe me." A smirk flickered across his face as she sat next to his family. Things where going to be okay now. It would take some time but things were going to be okay.


End file.
